The present disclosure relates generally to methods for preparing biomaterial compositions and methods for using the biomaterial compositions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to hydrogel compositions and to methods for using the hydrogel compositions to promote cell expansion and cell differentiation.
The development of most tissue types involves a complex interplay of multiple signals leading to controlled precursor cell differentiation into mature, tissue-specific cell types. For example, mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) may be differentiated in vitro into osteoblasts, chondrocytes, myoblasts, adipocytes, neurons, and endothelial cells by exposure to a variety of growth factors. Routine cellular expansion and differentiation protocols rely on high concentrations of expensive recombinant growth factors. Substantial progress has been made in the development of defined media, but only more recently has the role of substrates and cell-substrate adhesion on cell growth been examined.
Currently, tissue culture polystyrene (TCPS) is the “gold standard” for cellular expansion and differentiation during in vitro cell culture, particularly, for human mesenchymal stem cells (hMSCs); however, TCPS does not allow the user to control substrate stiffness and growth factor regulation. Stiffness has been demonstrated to be important in controlling cellular proliferation, lineage specification, commitment, and maturation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods for preparing biomaterial compositions that will support survival and growth of cells in culture, and particularly, to provide specific molecules that promote cellular expansion, cellular differentiation and regulate cellular behavior. It would further be advantageous if the biomaterial compositions allowed for control over both biomaterial substrate stiffness and growth factor signaling.